The Volturi baby sit Renesmee
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Bella and Edward are in Italy and need a baby sitter there only option is to let Aro, Marcus, and Caius watch Renesmee. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One day Edward, Bella, and Renesmee decided to go on a vacation to Volterra Italy, once they get there they find out Alice set them up a romantic evening all for themselves but one problem Renesmee was with them so they had to find a babysitter.

"Edward who are we going to get to babysit Renesmee? I don't know anyone who lives in Italy" Bella sighed.

"Nor do I….." Edward said.

"And Alice is going to be angry if we don't do the romantic evening she worked so hard to set up for us" Bella frowned.

"Bella…..I have an idea….but I'm not sure if your going to like it" Edward sighed.

"What is it?"

"We can ask Aro" Edward suggested.

"Aro Volturi alone with my daughter? Hell no!" Bella growled.

"That's the only chance we have" Edward sighed "and it will be find love, trust me" Edward smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Aro doesn't want Renesmee to be harmed…he already promised us…and he would take it as a great honor if we ask him this favor" Edward said.

"I suppose your right…..I'll go pack a bag of toys for her" Bella said as she ran off.

Once Bella finished packing they headed over to Palazzo Dei Priori. Once they got there Felix smiled at them.

"Edward, Bella what a surprise…is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"We would like to see Aro" Bella said as she held Renesmee closer to her.

"He will be thrilled to see you, right this way" Felix smiled.

Once they got to the room were the Volturi sat Aro smiled at them excitedly.

"Edward, Bella! What a wonderful surprise!" Aro smiled " Oh and little Renesmee! You have gotten big" he grinned as he walked over to them.

"Aro we have a small favor to ask of you" Bella smiled.

"And what might that be?" Aro asked as his eyes glistened with interest.

"Well, Alice set up a romantic evening for Edward and myself…and we have no one to baby sit Renesmee, and I was wondering if you would help us?"

"Oh I would love to!" Aro grinned as he looked down at Renesmee.

"Oh thank you Aro!" Bella grinned.

"I just have a one rule" Bella said.

"And what might that be?" Aro asked confused.

"No feeding on humans around her" Bella said sternly.

"or course" Aro nodded.

Then Bella looked at Renesmee and brushed her bronze curls away from her face.

"Ok Renesmee, daddy and I are going to be gone for awhile and we are going to leave with Aro ok" Bella smiled.

"But I want to go with you mommy" Renesmee frowned.

"Oh I know honey but don't worry you'll have lots of fun with Aro! He had lots of toys don't you Aro?" Bella smiled.

"Yes"

"Ok bye mommy, bye daddy" Renesmee smiled as she kissed her parents goodbye.

Then Bella put Renesmee into Aro's arms and handed him a pink bag of toys.

"Be good honey!" Bella smiled as she and Edward left.

Once they were gone Renesmee looked up at Aro and smiled.

"Hi"

"Um hello my dear" Aro smiled as he walked back to his throne and sat her on his lap.

Then Aro frowned and looked toward his brother Marcus.

"What do I do with her now? I never baby sat before" Aro whispered.

"Nor have I brother, I wouldn't know " Marcus whispered back.

Then Aro gave Caius a hopeful look.

"Just play with her, didn't her mother give her a bag full of entertainment?" Caius sneered.

"Oh that's right! Would you like to play a game little one?" Aro asked.

"Yea!" Renesmee grinned.

"Well go pick one out" Aro smiled.

Renesmee nodded and hopped off his lap and started to dig threw her bag of toys. Then she pulled out a box of building blocks and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked confused.

"Blocks, lets build a castle!" she grinned.

"Oh ok" Aro nodded then he turned to his brothers "Would either of you care to join us?"

"No….I am just find watching" Marcus sighed.

"Caius how about you?" Aro asked excitedly.

"Hell no" Caius sneered.

"Hmph, more fun for us then" Aro smiled as he took a seat next to Renesmee on the floor. Aro watched Renesmee intently as she poured the block all over the floor and started to build.

"What do we do now little one?" Aro asked confused.

"Build!" she giggled.

"Oh of course silly me" Aro smiled as he started to stack blocks.

Then with in a few minutes he recreated a mini version of Palazzo Dei Priori.

"How did I do Renesmee?" Aro asked.

"Woooow!" Renesmee gasped.

"What do we do now?" Aro asked confused.

"I'll show you!" Renesmee grinned as she stood up and started making growling and hissing noises and started to destroy Aro's building.

"Why did you do that?" Aro asked with a sad look on his face.

"Because it was a piece of crap?" Caius sneered.

"That's the point! Now its your turn, knock down my building!" Renesmee smiled.

"Oh ok….um Grr?" Aro said confused as he knocked over her blocks with one hand movement.

"We need to work on that" Renesmee sighed.

"Yes, um what now little one?" Aro asked confused.

Then Renesmee crawled onto his back.

"Piggy back ride!" she cried.

"Oh ok" Aro smiled as he started to run around the room with Renesmee on his back.

This piggy back ride went on for hours then Aro stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Renesmee frowned.

"I got board" Aro sighed.

Then Aro plopped Renesmee down on Caius's lap and smiled at him.

"Your turn"

"Uh no" Caius sighed as he stood and placed Renesmee on Marcus's lap.

"Your turn brother" he sneered as he sat back in his seat.

"I suppose I could give this a try" Marcus sighed. "What would you like to do child?"

"Tell me a story" Renesmee smiled.

"A story? About what?"

"A princess" Renesmee a grinned.

"Ok….um once upon a time there was a beautiful black haired princess named Didyme, she was the most beautiful princess in all the land, and every where she went all the men fell in love with her. Then one day she met a prince and they fell madly in love then one sad day the prince left to go hunting….and he came back to find….his princess died in a battle with another vampire…." Marcus frowned.

Then Renesmee stared up at him in horror.

"Marcus! You don't tell depressing stories to a child!" Aro scolded.

"Oh uh yes….my apologizes" Marcus whispered.

"Here's a story Renesmee once upon a time there was a sexy prince named Aro, he was so handsome he had all the girls falling all over him. I think you might say he was the sexiest vampire prince in all the land" Aro said with a thoughtful smile.

"Give me a break Aro" Caius hissed.

"What you think you can do a better job my friend?"

"Yes I can" Caius sneered.

"Well the floor is yours then" Aro smiled.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Snow White-" then Caius got cut off by snoring he looked over to Renesmee and saw her asleep in Marcus's laps and let out a frustrated sigh and turned away.

"Ha! Your story was so boring it put her to sleep!" Aro laughed.

"No it was your story that was so boring!" Caius sneered.

"No, I believe it was both your stories to put our dear young friend to sleep" Marcus chuckled as he looked at the beautiful sleeping child in his lap.

"Now what do we do?" Aro asked confused.

"Let her sleep" Marcus suggested.

"Right" Aro nodded.

Then a few hours later Renesmee woke up and her stomach started to growl.

"Are you hungry little one?" Aro smiled.

Renesmee nodded and smiled up at Marcus who as holding her.

"What would you like to eat child?' Marcus asked.

"Mac and cheese!" Renesmee grinned.

"Very well, JANE!" Aro called then a blonde haired vampire appeared in front of them.

"Yes master?"

"Get Renesmee some Mac and cheese!" Aro said.

"Yes master" Jane nodded and she disappeared.

Then Renesmee frowned and hopped off of Marcus's lap and walked up to Aro.

"What is it?"

Renesmee said nothing and pressed her hand to his cheek and smiled. Then Aro let out a gasp and stared at Renesmee in horror.

"No" he said sternly.

"What did she show you brother?" Caius asked curiously.

"She showed me with make up on, and my hair in pig tails" Aro frowned.

Then Marcus and Caius busted into laughter.

"I'd like to see that!" Caius snickered.

Aro rolled his eyes and turned to Renesmee.

"Is there something else you'd like to do?" he asked.

"Um….lets watch Spongbob" she grinned.

"Spongbob?" Aro asked confused.

"Yea!"

"Ok very well" Aro smiled "Alec" he called.

Then a young vampire appeared before him.

"Yes master Aro?"

"Please fetch a TV" Aro smiled.

Alec nodded and disappeared then Jane came in with a bowl of Mac and cheese and handed it to Renesmee. Renesmee grinned and dug into the cheesy pasta. After she was finished another servant came to take it away and Alec rolled a big TV into the center of the room and put in the DVD. Renesmee smiled and snuggled up to Aro and watched the TV intently. After it was over Aro started down at her confused.

"What just happened? I …why is there a squirrel living under water? And why do theses sea animals talk?" Aro asked confused.

Then Renesmee turned to him and gave him a cute innocent smile.

"Um…can we play dress up?" she asked.

"Sure" Aro smiled.

Renesmee let out a happy squeal and ran over to her bag and pulled out some make up, a tiara, and hair ties.

"Sit still" Renesmee smiled.

"No Renesmee, I told you I didn't want to be dress as a girl" Aro said sternly.

"B-but….if you let me put make up on you…..I would be the happiest girl in the world" she pouted.

Aro stared at her big chocolate brown eyes, and he swore he saw a small tear escaping her eye rolling down her rosy cheek.

"Ok, ok fine but you have to wash it off once your done" Aro said.

"Ok" Renesmee smiled as she jumped onto his lap and got to work.

Once she was finished Aro had bright pink lip stick on his lips, red blush on his pale cheeks, blue eye shadow, clip on ear ring, his hair in pig tails, and a sparkly tiara on his head.

"Pretty!" Renesmee squealed.

"Yes thank you, um can you wash it off now please?" Aro asked.

"Nope" Renesmee smiled.

"Renesmee please this isn't funny" Aro frowned.

"Yes it is" Renesmee laughed.

Caius looked at Aro and tried to stifle a laugh.

"You look like an idiot" Caius snickered.

"Renesmee Cullen! Take this make up off me this instant!" Aro growled.

Then Renesmee frowned and curled up into Marcus's lap.

"Uncle Marcus, Uncle Aro is being mean to me" she frowned.

"Aro play nice" Marcus smirked.

Aro was about to say something until Jane, Bella, and Edward walked in.

"Master Be-" Jane stopped and stared at Aro in shock.

"I know….don't say it Jane" Aro hissed.

Jane covered her mouth so he couldn't see her smiling and walked out of the room. Then Edward and Bella let out a loud laugh.

"Looks like you and Renesmee had fun" Bella smirked.

Aro rolled his eyes and looked down at Renesmee.

"Say goodbye Renesmee" Edward smirked.

Renesmee nodded and kissed everyone on the cheek and hopped into her father's arms.

"Thank you so much for doing this" Bella smiled as he picked up Renesmee's pink bag.

"Your welcome" Aro sighed. "Goodbye my dear Renesmee" he said in a frustrated tone.

"Bye Uncle Aro!" Renesmee smiled as she blew a kiss to him.

Once the Cullens left Aro slumped down in his chair and let out a big sigh.

"In all my years as a vampire….I never thought I could actually feel exhausted" he sighed.

Then his wife Sulpicia walked in and eyed Aro curiously.

"Aro darling…why are you wearing make up?' she asked confused. "Did you lose a bet with Caius again?"

"Don't ask my sweetling….would you like to help me clean this off?" Aro asked.

"Of course" she giggled as she grabbed his hand. Once their hands touched Aro let out a big sigh.

"I know! I look like an idiot!" he hissed.

"I think you look like a clown" Caius laughed.

'Shut up!" Aro sneered.

"I had fun" Marcus said with a small smiled.

"Good because next time they need a baby sitter I am leaving! And you can take care of her!" Aro growled as he walked upstairs with his wife.


End file.
